Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for measuring height. ratus and method for measuring height.
Background of the Disclosure
Height measurement devices have evolved over the years. Traditionally, a person's height is either taken with a limp tape measure at home or at the doctor's office using a bulky, oversized height scale, typically having a floor base. Other wall mounted devices use a long cumbersome graduated rod having a sliding plank, or a basic graduated retractable tape having a hard to read parallax sight, and a plank.
Several additional electronic measurement devices have been introduced over the past decades to capture height measurements. Some devices electronically track the vertical position of a person and report the corresponding height measurement, by physically placing a device on top of a person's head, calculating the person's height by measuring the distance from the floor to the ceiling, and then subtracting the distance from the person's head to the ceiling. However, this requires a clear line of sight to a non-vaulted ceiling, and a floor. Due to the ability of the device sliding off the person's head, it has a higher probability of improperly calculating the person's height.
However, this current height-measuring device provides more stability by being mounted onto a surface, not balancing atop of a user's head, and not needing to be located at a prescribed distance from the floor. Further, it does not rely on a bulky floor base apparatus to measure height and there is no parallax error in the reading of its measurements. It provides a more efficient and accurate height measurement through the incorporation of a distance sensor, such as a laser, that calculates heights via the difference of a calibration reading from a distance reading, and it is triggered when a foot platform is moved to a different position.